


Incredible

by starblessed



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M, anne gets her night at the theatre, barnum unashamedly ships carwheeler, phillip writes plays and i has to exploit that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starblessed/pseuds/starblessed
Summary: Anne gets her night at the theatre, and Phillip has a surprise in store.





	Incredible

She does not feel as out of place in the theatre as she did before.

She’s exchanged her bright-colored dress (a costume she scrounged up in the circus dressing room) for something more demure, a maroon dress gleaming with silver accents that hugs her waist comfortably. Her hair is up; her makeup is soft yet flattering; and, most importantly, the grounding presence at her side isn’t going anywhere.

“You look beautiful,” Phillip leans over to whisper as he leads her up the stairs. Anne is so focused on the fantastic decor, the extravagant glitz and glamour of a place she’s been just once in her life, that she almost doesn’t hear him.

“This _theatre_ is beautiful,” she murmurs as they reach the top of the step. Her breath is stolen from her lungs as the balcony spill out before her — crowded with at least a hundred seats, all upholstered in rich red velvet. They are close enough to the stage that she is confident she could flip from the railing and land safely. Still, the sprawling mosaic which decorates the dome ceiling hangs right over their heads, and a chandelier glitters from the corner of her eye.

Anne swerved on her heels, desperate to take it all in at once. It’s marvelous. It’s stunning. It’s a place she never thought she’d get to be.

After a moment, she realizes she’s stopped at the top of the stairs, and is just gaping. Phillip’s hand tightens in hers, his brow furrowed. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Anne replies, a little dazed. “It’s fantastic.”

A slow, beaming grin spreads across his face. “I’m glad you think so.”

He helps her to her seat, shamelessly stepping over and elbowing through the crowd already clustered in the balcony. Anne is grateful for his guidance, for she is sure she’d never be able to pick their seats out in the sprawling rows of identical ones. Once they’ve sat down, she’s delighted to find that she has a clear view of the stage.

“Oh,” she breathes. “This is…”

“Amazing?” Phillip sounds smug. She casts him a playful glare.

“This is _incredible.”_ She leans into his side, placing her hand over his on the armrest. She can feel gazes lingering on them, but she doesn’t care. She refuses to let anything ruin this night for them.

_(“It’s all for you,” Phillip had emphasized earlier, when he presented her with two gleaming theatre tickets. “I told you I had a surprise. We’re going out to the theatre, and you’re going to see your first play.”_

_Anne’s wide eyes gazed hungrily at the tickets; but memories of their last venture to the theatre were still too poignant. “And what if you see your parents there?”_

_“By now, my parents have figured out that I stand on a different side of life from them,” Phillip answered. His hand came to rest on Anne’s shoulder, gentle and reassuring. “And even if I do see them, I won’t care. Tonight will be perfect, I promise.”_

_“You can’t promise a thing like that,” Anne said, shaking her head._

_“Perhaps not.” Phillip flashed that smile, small and enigmatic, the one she still hadn’t figured out how to read. “What I can promise is that this night will be all for you.”)_

Phillip slips an arm around her shoulders. Smiling, Anne leans into him.

“You still haven't told me what play we’re gonna see.”

“Of course not,” Phillip chuckles. “That’s part of the surprise.”

Anne tilts her chin up. “Who said I liked surprises?”

“Considering you surprise me every day,” he answers, “I’d be shocked if you didn’t.”

All of a sudden, the lights dim. Anne catches her breath, attention training on the stage as a trill of music echoes through the theatre. She can feel her heart thrumming in her chest like hummingbird’s wings; she tightens her grip on the armrest, and Phillip’s hand (he doesn’t seem to mind). The spotlight focuses on a lone figure standing in the middle of the stage, clothed in a black suit, hat pulled over his face.

“Ladies and gentleman,” the figure announces. “Tonight’s performance is a play in three parts, detailing a forbidden romance between two free-spirited individuals. Their families oppose their love; their acquaintances scorn it. The two must endure through trial and fire, proving their affections are stronger than the world around them. Will prejudice win the day, or will our young lovers endure?” He stands up straight, spreading his arms, and Anne’s eyes widen as she recognizes the announcer’s familiar face.

“Is that _Barnum?”_ she hisses, clutching Phillip’s arm.

He offers her a sly smirk. “I called in a favor.”

As Anne’s heart pounds, Barnum takes a step back towards the curtains. For a moment, she swears he looks up towards the balcony, right at her. She sees him wink. “Good people of New York, I present to you: _Anne,_ a new play by Phillip Bailey Carlyle!”

The crowd erupts into a chorus of applause. Barnum grins as he slips through the curtains and out of sight. Overwhelmed, Anne presses a hand to her mouth, and turns to look at Phillip with wide eyes.

“Surprise,” he whispers. “I told you this night would be just for you.”

The play hasn’t even begun, and Anne already knows this is the best night at the theatre _anyone_ has ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for another tumblr prompt. This might be cheesy, but c’mon, it’s just the sort of dorky romantic thing Phil WOULD do.


End file.
